planetprotectorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Protectors: Red Alert/ Chapter Three
It had been a couple of hours since the two groups set out to Xylox and Tropoi. Over on Scott's ship, Casey and Jack were playing video games on the main screen, whilst Sonar was listening to music. Scott? Well, Scott was... "Can you guys do SOMETHING productive for once??" Scott was moaning at the others. "Lay it off!" Casey moaned back. "Besides, there's nothing productive we could do whilst we wait..." Casey finished. Meanwhile Jack took the opportunity to beat her in the game. "Drat! Scott! This is all your fault!" She screamed. The two violently yelled and screamed at each other whilst Jack awkwardly watched from a step behind. He slowly walked over to Sonar whilst maintaining eye contact on the two. "Sonar?" He called; however her headphones were on, so she couldn't hear him. He tapped her cautiously and repeated himself. "Why're you looking so traumatised, Clogs?" She asked, whilst turning her head and noticing the two foes. "Ah... I'll try stop it." She stood up and simply slid herself in the middle of them. There wasn't a chance of them arguing now. "Uh... Sonar, do you mind? I'm trying to tell this FOOL that he's way too uptight and pushy!" Casey yelled, trying to climb over Sonar only to be placed back down. "FOOL?" He raised his voice. "I'll have you know I am the LEADER of this vessel; and I'll easily throw you out of this ship and into the cold, hard void of space if you dare try anything more!" "OOooh, I'd LOVE to see you try!" Casey hissed. "Besides, Cindy has to make these decisions too, so don't think you're Mr. Big Guy." Scott wasn't sure on what to say next. “...Sonar, tell her." He muttered. "Scott, buddy, I gotta tell you, your attitude stinks right now." She said, noticing Casey sniggering in the background. "At the same time though, we need to be helping out more. It would be better if you didn't moan at us and rather just ask, Scott." Scott sighed. "What do you want us to do?" Jack said, already with a mop bucket and apron saying "Kiss The Galactic Space Warrior" on it. "You can start by removing that apron, then heading down to the corridor at the back. It's filthy..." Scott said, still on edge. "No way! I'm keeping this apron on. It'll do wonders!" Jack joked. "Ooh, planning to impress someone?" Casey laughed. "You don't need to know..." He smirked and headed for the corridor. “...Anyway, Sonar, you can stay and help me clean out some files on the main screen computer; whilst Casey can go as far away as possible!" Scott finished, waving his hands in a brushing action towards Casey. "Cool. See ya' Silver Fox!" She remarked at him whilst slippering downstairs to talk to the rest of the crew. "How many times to I have to say? I'M A WOLF YOU KNOW!" He yelled; not that Casey could hear him. Sonar sniggered. "You two are so ridiculous. I'll check how long we have until we hit Xylox." "Wait... HIT? We can't do that! There's innocent animals there!" Scott cried. "No... I didn't mean it literally- We're not- ugh... Yes, okay, we won't hit them..." Sonar sighed. "We have about an hour and thirty minutes until we get there." "Probably best to call the others to see when they hit Tropoi so that we are organised with our attack." Scott suggested to Sonar (Scott's knowledge with computing is very low). "Uh, lemme see what I can do.." She said, prodding buttons until she managed to call them. The screen turned on to see Cindy at the centre, with Polly slouching on a chair behind her, whilst Rufus and Melissa were trying to fix a broken gizmo in the background. "Hey! Glad to see you're all still in one piece," Cindy waved. “...But where are the other two? Oh no... You didn't launch Casey out into space, did you?" She panicked and began pacing. Polly, unaffected about any of this, raised her wing. "'Sup." "No, no, there was just a little... argument. Casey's downstairs." Sonar reassured her. "It wasn't an argument! More a... debate. Yes." Scott questioned Sonar. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness she's safe though. Jack?" "He's down at the back corridor, probably trying to flirt with some boys." Sonar laughed. "What makes you think that?" Cindy questioned. "Y'know that apron I bought from that planet-" Scott started. "Ah." Cindy chuckled. "Anyway, we called to ask how long it will take for you guys to get to Tropoi." Sonar asked whilst moving some heavy objects that were in an unsorted pile. "About two hours..." Cindy said, double checking it with Melissa, who confirmed it for her. "About an hour here." Scott replied. "I suppose we'll have the head start." "Stay safe! You don't wanna die or anything; that'd be lame." Polly said, trying not to fall asleep. "Gee, thanks." Sonar and Scott both said in unison. A small and round cat named Audrey appeared behind the door of the room Sonar and Scott were standing in. She wore large black glasses and was the head secretary of the first block of dorms within the second floor. This happened to be the block Casey went to. "Um, Mr. Scott?" She quietly called. "Coming." He called back. "I'll talk in a minute." "What's up Audrey?" He showed concern. "Well... The Coyote... She's-" "I figured. Apologies. I'll send Sonar to collect her now." "Oh um, -Yeah, okay. Thanks." She was startled by how fast Scott caught onto what she was going to say. Scott sent Sonar off with Audrey. "So... What has she done now?" Sonar chuckled. "She's sitting on the ceiling of the hall in dorm block 1." She informed. "What's wrong with that?" Sonar was confused. "She's throwing things at people walking past." Audrey finished. By that time the two had reached the room. "Casey, c'mon. Down." Sonar groaned. "NEVER!! You'll never catch me alive!!" Casey screamed, throwing a bunch of small things into Sonar's hair. Sonar simply shrugged it off and plucked Casey off the ceiling, carrying her back to the base. Audrey watched the two go in complete confusion. "Byeee Kitttyyy!!" Casey screamed on the way out, peeking her head on Sonar's shoulder. The two got to main base, only to be redirected by Scott to collect Jack. "This is fun! Walking is overrated." Casey said to Sonar on the way. "Yeah, you can try carrying me next time." Sonar added. There was a moment of silence until the two found Jack down at the end of the corridor. It was super clean thanks to his efforts. He was talking to another Corgi. "There he is! GET HIM!!" Casey screamed. Sonar picked Jack up and plonked him on her other shoulder. "Uh... I'll call you!" Jack called to the other Corgi whilst being rushed away. "Ugh, I was TOTALLY in the zone then. He really liked me..." Jack pouted whilst holding onto Sonar's ear so that he didn't fall. "Easy on the ears, Loverboy." Sonar prodded him and turned through the hall towards the main base. "Yeah, you can focus on finding yourself a man once you Y’know, help us save the world." Casey pushed him a little but he accidentally fell. "Oops... Sorry Jack!" She couldn't help but laugh. "We have no time, c'mon Jack." Sonar carried on whilst Jack collected himself. Minutes later, the trio were inside the main base. Scott turned to them. "You made it just in time. We're about to land on Xylox. Bracing for impact..." Category:Chapters Category:Red Alert